They'll Never Change
by kisa sohma cookie
Summary: Misoka actually was friends with a human when he was young, but they were seperated years ago and now they have a chance to find each other.just a threeshot that i wanted to do, please R&R it.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm taking a very ****very**** short break from a phoenix's voice to right this love story for Misoka…no offence but he's got like 2 story's that are really based or even concerned on what he'll do after the teardrops. So here is a beginning to a three shot ficlet. By the way the italic sections are flashbacks of when Misoka is younger.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Crescent moon

Misoka's POV

_I was running apparently being as short as I am, I can run pretty fast. These kids were chasing me down the street, they were always picking on me, whenever I came here._

_Earth was definitely a different place than the moon palace. I wasn't even supposed to be there, after all I was only 5 or so. But back then I was adventurous and wanted to explore, so I would sneak out of the palace and come here for a few hours. After all, if I was going to help find the teardrops when I was older it was probably a good thing I was exploring right?_

_Secretly I think mother knew, but she would never say anything. Maybe she agreed with me, anyways she apparently wouldn't tell anyone else I was there either._

_However, I am short for my age. I guess some people don't like different, because ever since I had come they started picking on me and beating me up for no reason. I wasn't as strong as I am now back then. I didn't really become strong until she showed up…_

_I was laying on a patch of grass near a river side on the outskirts of town. It was fairly near the mirror I had used to get to this world so if the boys came back I could sneak away quickly. I closed my eyes tiredly, they really laid a number on me that day, but I was too young to understand that a short boy with green hair wasn't exactly normal. And I was also quieter than I even am now, after all growing up in a palace meant you had to be polite even if you were young. _

"_What cha doin?" _

_My eyes snapped open and I looked up at the face of a little girl. She had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked down over my head curiously but not cruelly. Her hands where behind her back and she leaned over me smiling._

_I squirmed to get out of her way and stood up quickly, after all I hadn't really meant to talk to anyone, that's why I wouldn't say anything when the other boys beat me up._

_The girl cocked her head to the side confused, "Huh? What's wrong?"_

_I started backing away shaking, no one was supposed to find me here. Bu as I backed up the girl stepped forward, her hands still flooded behind her back. It showed that I was afraid because the girl paused for a second and I stopped backing up curiously, next thing I know, she grinning and taps my shoulder. _

"_Don't be scared. See? Tag your it!" She said laughing. Of course I didn't know what tag was back then so I just looked at my shoulder then her, and back to my shoulder. _

_The girl cocked her head to the side again. "You don't know how to play?" _

_I gulped, afraid she'd get mad and shook my head looking at the ground. _

_The girl giggled and grabbed my hand, "I'll teach you!" _

_Suddenly I found myself running around laughing my brains out while trying to catch the girl. Tag was definitely my new favorite game. _

_Finally I caught her, than she caught me, and so on. Finally we were both exhausted , we collapsed onto the soft grass and stared up at the clouds._

_The girl turned to me, "Your really good at tag, It took me a while to catch you member?"_

"_I remember." I replied smiling. _

"_Ya know what? You're the first kid who would play with me. The other kids think I'm…weird."_

"_Why?" I asked curiously._

"_Cause I like to come out here by myself and paint the bugs, I'm the only one who will get close enough to do that cause the girls are all afraid of them and all the boys wanna do is squash them."_

"…_."_

"_Oh, yeah, wouldja like to come see them?" _

_I blinked then nodded. Grabbing my hand as she got up, she started to run to a small clearing in the far side of the park. There was a crystal clear pond with three large stones in the middle, just close enough to the edge and each other so that you could hop on them. _

"_Here! Please don't laugh!" she thrust three pieces of canvas in front of me and I blinked. I flipped through three gorgeous pictures of butterflies and dragonflies and one of a praying mantis._

"_these are beautiful!" I exclaimed, admiring the dragonfly piece._

"_R-really?!" she asked her eyes widened adorably. Without giving any warning the girl hugged me, _

_I blinked a little confused._

"_That's the first time someone ever said something like that about my paintings!" _

_She hugged tighter, "thank you so much!" _

"_y-your welcome." I stuttered._

_She let go and smiled at me, "you can keep the dragonfly one, cause I think it would be the safest with you."_

"_Safest?" I asked.  
_

_She pouted cutely, "Those mean kids that were chasing you try t rip them up every time I paint one. So I try and get them a home as soon as I can." _

"_Oh…" I thought to myself, If I brought this back then mother would know I'm sneaking out. I glanced at the girl, I knew I couldn't say no, _

"_okay!" I said smiling_

_The girl smiled and took my hand, "Did you know that a hand is just like a personality?" _

"_Huh?" I asked setting down the painting,_

"_It never changes, you could look at your hand print when your fifty gazillion years old and it would still be the same. Like a person never changes personalities."_

"_How do they not change?" _

"_the cracks!" she replied tracing my lifeline gently._

"_from when your born they're always permanent. Even if someone gets a bad attitude they still have the same personality, they just hide it more often."_

"_Oooooh." I stared at my hands._

"_What's your name boy?" she asked cocking her head to the side. _

_I knew I shouldn't have ,but that smile could keep me blabbing for hours, _

"_Misoka.." _

"_Misoka-kun huh? Can I call you Miso-kun?" She seemed like she was thinking hard._

"_Like the soup?" _

"_no! It just sounds cuter." she pouted and I couldn't help but laugh._

"_Okay!" _

_We walked back to the portal together, her calling me Miso-kun every chance she got. I was ready to step into the portal when I called back to the girl._

"_WAIT! WHATS YOUR NAME!" I shouted so she could hear._

_She turned back and smiled, _

"_CRYSTAL! IT'S CRYSTAL!" _

"Misoka!"

I jumped and nearly dropped the wine glass I was cleaning. Akira was staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I said that we'll be going out for a while and did you want to come?" He gestured to the others and I shook my head.

"no…that's okay you go ahead."

"you sure?'

"positive."

He shrugged and walked away. Nozomu gave me a knowing look and left as well.

I went back to my cleaning and kept thinking.

_Crystal…_

We were inseparable after that…I started to go to the human world much more often…my mother found out eventually. Surprisingly, she didn't tell the empress, she told me that since my father was a human…I deserved to know what his kind was like. After that I told her all I had learned, how some humans were horrible, and some were terribly kind. I told her about my best friend crystal…I showed her the dragonfly painting. Through everything she seem calm and interested.

She never got to meet crystal.

She had died a few years later, that's also when Aunt Masumi started to hate humans even more. I knew I couldn't talk about Crystal anymore to anyone in my world. But that couldn't stop me from going to see her every chance I got.

"_Miso-kun…" _

After my mothers funeral I was allowed some time to myself…I was so grief stricken no one would dare bother me…I used the opportunity to seek crystals comfort.

"_Miso-kun…don't cry…" _

_Crystal hugged me and I sobbed, I couldn't let such emotion escape when I was with my aunt…but in Crystal's welcoming arms I felt safe enough to do it. _

_We were sitting in front of the pond, it was drizzling slightly. Blinking the tears away I noticed that a bowl and candle were rested by her side._

"_W-what are those f-for?" I managed to stutter out._

_She smiled slightly and let go. _

"_When ever my family loses somebody important, we do this little ceremony to say goodbye." _

_I wiped my nose on my funeral kimono's sleeve. Crystal herself had a small black dress on. I can imagine what her parent thought, seeing their cheerful little girl in such bleak clothing. But she did it for my mother, an I was happy she had done it. _

"_Do you have something of your mothers with you?" She asked._

_I searched through the pouches I had and found a piece of her kimono, I guess I was keeping it for comfort during the last few hours. _

_She gently took the scrap away from me and placed it in the small wooden bowl. Next she struck a match expertly on a nearby rock and lit the candle. Placing the candle on top of the kimono scrap in the middle of the bowl she set it in the water. _

"_The bowl stands for the boat that will take your mother to the next world….the candle stands for the light from heaven that will guide her there…and the kimono stands for part of your mothers soul."_

_She pushed the little makeshift boat onto the water, where the candle shimmered at the movement._

"_now your mother will be able to go to heaven, because her soul can move on."_

_I watched the little boat float away, my mothers soul apparently in it. I knew that eventually the candle would burn out and the boat would sink. The ceremony gave me comfort though…so huddling together in the chilling rain, we watched the boat make its way to "Heaven"_

"I guess it wouldn't be completely true now thinking about it…I mean mother was a demon."

I muttered to myself, "would she even be able to go to heaven?"

I pushed that thought a side as my mind wandered back to my lat memory with crytal.

_This time she was crying, her head in her hands and sobbing in front of me. We were thirteen years old, and her family was moving to America._

"_M-Miso-kun! I-I don't want to move!" she hugged me,_

_I hugged back, even if I didn't show it I was crushed, I hugged her small frame so hard I was afraid I'd break her spine I half. _

"_don't you think we're a little old to be calling me Miso-kun now?" I muttered quietly. I was a teenager what was I supposed to say?_

_She sobbed before looking at me, her eyes full of tears, " Misoka, N-no matter how old we get…you will always be Miso-kun."_

_She started to cry again and I sighed, "Listen to me crystal, I know America is really far away…but you're my best friend. I would never let you go if I wasn't completely sure we'd see each other again ."_

_She sniffed and looked up, I put my hands on her shoulders, "We might loose touch with each other from time to time. But we'll never forget about each other…I promise if I ever lose track of you I'll find you again someday." _

_She sniffed and nodded, "M-me too…I-I'll find you too!" She exclaimed. _

_We stood in silence for a while before she grabbed my hand, just like she did the first time we met._

"_come on." She said before she dragged me off. Before I knew it we were standing in front of her easel. She thrust one of her new paintings of a cherry blossom tree to one side and ripped off a new piece of canvas. She ripped the piece in half again and got two plates of paint, one blue, one red. _

"_Miso-kun…do you remember when we first met? When I told you that our hand prints are permanent?"_

_I smiled, "Yes, I remember."_

_She looked up at me with those big brown eyes of hers, "Like you said, if we lose track of each other, we'll find each other again."_

_She dipped her hand so the palm was soaked with red paint. She let it drip a little back into the can then pressed her hand onto the canvas, she lifted it again to reveal a successful handprint. You could see every crack on her hand clear as a bell._

"_Here's how we'll do it."_

_I understood and dipped my own hand in the blue paint, Having another successful hand print on the other canvas, we exchanged them. _

"_Now if we ever lose each other, we can tell who we are through our hands, because its permanent. Just like personalities, and nature…"_

_She paused and looked up at me, her eyes red and puff from crying, "And friendship…we'll find each other again Misoka…"_

_I nodded and smiled, "I'm sure of it."_

I smiled slightly and looked down at my hand, it was the same as it was the day we made our hand prints, and when we first met, and last Wednesday. It was permanent just like friendship.

I set down the glass I was cleaning and walked up the stairs of the moonshine. Walking into my room I started rummaging through the closet until I pulled out a dictionary. I opened it to the C section and pulled out an aged paper. It was Crystal's hand print.

I smiled and traced her life line, holding it up to my hand I noticed how much larger mine must be now.

"but the imprints on them will never change...like you said crystal…"

I put it away and made my way back down,

"I'd better find you soon…because the moment you explained that to me I fell in love with you."

**Just a three shot I've been wanting to do for a while now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, simple as that. I really enjoy writing this so if anyone flames it…you'll crush me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Crescent moon. Or transformers**

It was about two hours later that everyone came home again. I was getting worried that the bar would have to open before they got back.

"Hey Misoka! Ya missed a great movie! Transformers was so awesome! And-"

Akira proceeded to babble on about how these giant cars turned into giant fighting robots. I ignored him through most of it and continued to get the bar ready for the busy night ahead.

The Princess and Mitsuru went off together somewhere, the couple had decided that they would marry as soon as the princess was finished with school, which would be about a year away now.

Akira still managed to maintain his playful innocence, though after Himura…well, he matured just a bit.

Nozomu was still a flirt but somehow couldn't hold down a girlfriend…ever. Too busy flirting with other girls if he ever managed to start a relationship with one…which ended badly most of the time. Occasionally he'll find an obsessed fan girl in the bar to flirt with.

Speaking of the vampire, he was looking at me with his arms crossed, he was concerned, and I had a good idea why.

"Leader, may I speak with you a moment?" He still hadn't given up his nickname for me even after we found the teardrops.

I nodded and walked towards the kitchen, The others didn't follow because they knew I wouldn't put up with eavesdropping.

"what is it Nozomu?" I asked casually, hoping that he wasn't about to ask what I thought he would ask.

"Misoka, you were spacing out….you're the last person anyone would expect to space out….heck even **Akira** noticed it! You only space out when you think of…"

I glared at him, warning him to keep his voice low.

"Crystal…" He whispered.

I stared at the floor and leaned on the counter, my arms crossed. Yes, Nozomu found out.

A few years ago, before we even met the princess, it was when our search for her was just beginning. We were moving into the bar, and at that moment me and Nozomu were bringing my things to what would be my room. Somehow he had found the hand picture, questioned it, and I was forced to tell him what it was. Everything, even Crystal's nickname for me, which amused Nozomu to say the least, was revealed.

I swore him to secrecy. Not that I was embarrassed by being friends with Crystal, but at that time it was dangerous for our kind to know I had been…that I am. Especially around Mitsuru, if he found out he'd probably kill me and….I don't want to think of what he would do to Crystal.

He seems to be a little better, after all he is getting married to a human, it would probably be alright if he found out….but my aunt.

But my aunt…I doubt that her hatred for humans will ever decease, but…she's never really been particularly fond of me anyway….so if she did find out would it make much of a difference?

there would always be a risk that my aunt will snap again…I don't want Crystal to be in that situation…but…

"You're spacing out again.." Nozomu mentioned raising an eyebrow and I looked up.

"Its true, I was thinking of crystal, why you're worrying I cant understand though."

Nozomu sighed, "When are you gonna take a chance and go find her?"

I gave him an indignant look, "Nozomu, do you know how many people there are in the world, did you know at least a thousand add to that each day? Even if I was able to get in contact with someone who can help me find her I cant afford it."

Nozomu thought about it, it made sense, its not like as soon as he started Crystal would just pop up out of the blue. I started to walk out of the kitchen when Nozomu had to add on to the conversation. Not to mention the one I _really_ wanted to drop.

"But Misoka….if she's so important to you why are you stalling? Is it because…"

I froze in place, _don't you dare say it out loud Nozomu._

Nozomu blinked a couple of times then he slowly grinned, "you're in love with her…aren't you?"

I didn't move or speak. Its not like I didn't expect someone to figure it out sometime….but why the heck did it have to be him?!

Nozomu's grin got wider, "I knew it…that's why you never forgot about her…"

Anyone who saw my face at that moment would gasp and faint in surprise, yes, me the stoic one of the moonlight bandits was blushing. Faint but a blush is a blush.

"So your afraid that when you finally do find her you wont be able to keep your cool calm and collected look and confess."

He hit it right on the dot. Not that I would let him know that.

He sighed, "Misoka, Misoka, Misoka…the first thing bout women you have to learn is-"

"I'm out of here." I muttered as I walked briskly through the kitchen door.

"Hey!" Nozomu called after me but I disregarded him, I had no intention of listening to what he was about to say.

Akira ran past me to start his work in the kitchen, while the princess and Mitsuru where starting to set the tables. Nothing out of the usual. I sighed inwardly and walked back to the bar, starting to bring out some of our most popular drinks.

We had 20 minutes until we would open, it was dark and rainy outside with a large summer storm coming in. It was only supposed to last about an hour but with all the people rushing around to get out of it we opened early. Lets just say providing shelter can sometimes lead to good business.

Curiously, a girl was walking passed with no worry at all, in fact she didn't even try to walk under the awnings of nearby shops. She stopped to glance at the bar and she smiled, she had a huge and heavy looking bag slung across her shoulder. Her hair was sopping wet and hung in her eyes a little.

She was hesitant about coming in, she kept reaching for the door handle and pulling back and looking at her wet clothes. Finally the princess stuck her head out and asked if she would like to come in.

The girl looked sheepish and scratched behind her head. Stepping carefully on the front rug of the moonshine she smiled but looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I love the rain so when I stand directly under it I don't really think about where I might need to go being dry."

The princess smiled, "That's alright, let me get you a towel so you wont catch a cold."

The girl nodded and stood patiently on the rug, occasionally walking back out under the awning to ring out her hair. The princess handed her the towel a few minutes later and went back to her job.

Tousling her hair in the towel, the girl dried off quickly then came into the bar.

Now that I could get a better look, she was a short woman, maybe only 2 or 3 inches taller than me. She had….

Brown hair…and hazel eyes….just like…

"Hello, guess you get a lot of business when there's a storm coming huh?"

I looked up from my day dream to see the same girl looking at me and smiling. She was seated on one of the bar stools and her bag was on one beside her.

"I'd like a water please."

I slapped myself mentally and got her water.

"Here"

"Thank you."

As I went back to my work I found myself glancing at her every few seconds. Could she really be Crystal? If so what was she doing here? And…why was she carrying a huge bag?

Once business had slow down for a while I walked back over and let my curiosity take over just a little.

"Excuse me miss, but if you don't mind me asking what's with the bag?"

She looked up from day dreaming.

She smiled, "Oh, thats just my equipment bag…the reason it's so big is because I have to carry my photography equipment and my painting easel. "

My heart dropped to the floor, she was painter! She could really be Crystal!

Her eyes got a distant look to them, "You see I've been traveling the world for a year and a half now…what I do is I photograph sites of buildings, animals and my favorite of all, insects in different countries. Once I do I paint them and sell them off to a home were people can learn about the different things there are in other countries."

…Insects…

She looked around at the walls of the moonshine, suddenly stopped and her eyes widened in surprise. She got up suddenly and I followed.

"What is it miss?"

"T-this painting…" She pointed to the dragonfly picture Crystal had given me so many years ago.

She smiled and touched the frame, "It looks like a painting I did when I was younger."

I raised an eyebrow, I felt like my stomach was doing summersaults in excitement.

She admired the wings of the dragonfly, which sparkled in the bar's dim light, "I gave that painting to my best friend…god I miss him…"

_He misses you too…_ I slapped myself mentally, _don't jump to conclusions Misoka…you don't even know if this is Crystal._

I heard the girl gasp and she rushed back to her bag. Slinging it over her shoulder again she looked back at me very flustered.

"I just remembered I forgot something at the train station! I really have to go get it but I'll be in town for a few more days…the uh…water was good so I'll be coming back tomorrow if that's okay."

I smirked, "It is a public bar you know…you don't need permission."

"Oh right, silly me….GOTTOGOBYE!" Just like that she speed out the door at a sprint back to the train station.

I was a little sad to see her go…

"Way to go Misoka…" Nozomu's sarcastic voice said from behind me.

I didn't jump of course…but I certainly was surprised, I turned my head to see a disappointed looking Nozomu.

"You let her get away! You've been looking for this girl for what 10 years now! And you let her walk out the door!"

I walked back towards the bar, "Nozomu first of all keep your voice down, and second of all how can I be sure that's Crystal?"

Nozomu rolled his eyes, "Come on Misoka, she looks exactly like the Crystal you knew, she does the exact same thing as the Crystal you knew, and on top of that she recognized the painting that was _given_ to you by Crystal!"

"Who's Crystal?" Akira asked, poking his head out from the kitchen door. He was drinking a root beer.

"No one!" I shouted quickly and uncharacteristically.

Nozomu smirked, "Suuuuuure she's not…._Miso-kun_."

Suddenly all the soda Akira just drank came flying out of his nose in laughter.

"Ahaha!….ow…Ow OW OW! It burns!" Akira screamed as he went back into the kitchen to wash his face.

I glared at Nozomu but he simply shrugged and went to help Akira.

**Crystal's POV**

I sighed as I slipped off my sandals, and fell backwards onto the hotel bed. Crazy day.

The folder that I had forgotten at the station lay next to me, it was my dream folder. Something that would hold things I would think about, dream about.

I smiled and unconsciously grasped one of the papers. I could tell it was the one I wanted because it felt different…very aged.

Sure a 21 year old woman might be a little old to keep something so childish but I've always acted like a child…I don't think I could honestly act like an adult.

I glanced down at my outfit. I had a baby blue t shirt on that had a butterfly with the word dream under it I had a light green skirt on with green and blue flip flops.

_Yup, haven't changed much…_

I lifted the hand print that me and my best friend made almost ten years ago,

_Huh Misoka?_

I smiled and pressed my hand gently over his hand print. _I'll find you…_

My mind traveled back to the young man I met at the bar for some reason….something about that smirk…could he have been?

I gasped, _what if that was Misoka!!!_

It would make sense I guess, after all I did recognize the painting…but what if it wasn't mine? Why didn't I keep the thumbnail of the stupid thing?!

I slapped my forehead in frustration and stared up at the ceiling.

"I have to go back…to make sure…"

I lifted the folder and gently replaced one of my most precious items into it. Setting it on the side table I crawled under the covers, not even bothering to get changed. I curled up into a ball and thought about Misoka.

_I'll find you Miso-kun….I love you…_

**Misoka's POV**

I lay awake on my bed…I was so confused…and yet excited to see the young woman again tomorrow.

I chuckled to myself, to think all of this wouldn't have been necessary if I had just asked her name.

I stared at the crescent moon, _I can feel it…I'm closer to you now crystal….I'm so close._

I closed my eyes and slept restlessly waiting for the next morning.

**Wahhhh! No one reviewed the last chapter! (sniff) Please review this one then…there's only one chapter left and I'm working really hard on this fic. Please please review! I need to know if I've made progress!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter…(sniff) cant believe its almost over! And I only got 4 reviews! ( thank you lil1diva and ammie-may) I'd better see more from people on the last chapter! Really tell me what you thought of it! I know it's not perfect but I worked really hard , GIVE ME SOME EFFIN FEEDBACK!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Crescent moon.**

**Regular POV**

Misoka woke up with a start that morning. Kinda like how kids wait through most of Christmas eve, waiting for morning to come, then they forget about it for a while and remember suddenly making their minds spaz.

_Guess I'll find out if I've found Crystal in a couple of hours.._

He sat up, got changed, and went to open the door to go down stairs. What he didn't expect is to smash in four noses as he did open it.

He had no sympathy as he crossed his arms at the sight of the four other inhabitants of the moonshine sprawled out in the hall, clutching their faces.

"May I ask why everyone was gathered at my door? Other than getting your noses smashed against it." Misoka asked with a smirk.

Nozomu looked up painfully, still holding his almost bleeding nose, "The others wanted to know who was crystal."

Akira and Mahiru bobbed their heads up and down while Mitsuru just glared.

Misoka's POV

I glared at Nozomu, after all it was his fault that Akira over heard, "As I said yesterday, no one, slip of the tongue." I started walking to the stairs. Of course Mitsuru, who would take any chance just to challenge me, stood at the top blocking me.

I glared at him and went in the opposite direction, only to find Akira standing there also permitting me from getting away. But I wasn't one to give up.

I went back towards my room but Nozomu was there with his arms crossed, the same thing with Mahiru at he door on the right.

They smirked at my indignant expression and I glared at each of them. I shoved my hands in my pant pockets and reluctantly told them everything. Well, except the fact that I'm in love with her…and my nickname.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!…." the princess gushed to my displeasure.

"there, that is who Crystal is, may I go now?" I asked coldly. Nozomu grinned, "Ah-ah-ah, you forgot to mention one important little detail Miso-kun."

…_oh darn it…_

Mitsuru almost fell down the stairs in laughter, but Mahiru caught his arm just in time, while Akira was rolling around on the ground clutching his stomach.

_Honestly if I knew it would humiliate me this much I wouldn't have accepted the stupid name…_

I thought miserably as I took that advantage to walk down the stairs. Not until I gave Akira a good kick in the ribs to make him stop laughing a little.

To my annoyance Nozomu and the princess were still following me.

"Misoka, is there something else about Crystal you're not telling us."

"Don't tell me you're in love with her…" Mitsuru said as he and Akira trudged down the stairs.

I didn't answer, I felt like strangling Nozomu then setting him on fire….but then we'd have to hire a new singer for the bar.

Mitsuru blinked and the Princess gasped, I winced _here it comes._

"Oh my god you are…." Mitsuru finished like it was impossible….I'm not that stoic am I?

"That's great Misoka! You've gotta find her in that case! Don't worry, we'll all help you!"

_Exactly the words I didn't want to hear princess.._

"There's no need to start with that, I have no idea if this girl is crystal. It could be she's just a stranger that came to the bar. Now will you all kindly leave me alone so I can get to work?" I finished a little irritably.

They all saluted and left me alone to my relief. Little did I know that shortly my life would have one of the most hectic moments since I lost my powers.

Crystal's POV

Go faster you stupid clock! GO FASTER!!!

I was currently shaking my alarm clock around like it would open some time vortex that would make it tonight. Waiting patiently to find out if after 10 years you've found your best friend again was not an easy thing to do.

I started to pace my hotel room, what would I say if it did turn out to be Misoka? Hi?….I slapped myself on the forehead like I had thought the stupidest thing in the world. Oh yeah that would go over wonderfully.

I groaned and fell backwards onto the creaky hotel bed, if it was this hard trying to find the right greeting then how the heck am I gonna tell Misoka I love him.

The idea of it made me blush a little and turn on my side, hugging my pillow. How cliché can it get…falling in love with your best friend.

I sighed as I rolled over and stared at he ceiling, what if his feeling aren't even mutual?

I felt like crying at the thought of it….that would certainly put a dent in our friendship.

I closed my eyes and sighed. The best I could do now is act like I don't think It's Misoka…just talk to him and at he same time make sure it's him….

I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock, please tell me it's almost time to go…

……STUPID CLOCK GO FASTER DARN YOU!!!!

**Five hours later…**

I glanced at the clock worriedly, we had opened 20 minutes ago and no sign of the girl.

I continued to clean the wine glasses as I watched people come in, trying not to look obvious in front of the others….apparently it wasn't working.

I felt someone pat me on the back, I looked up to see Akira smiling, "Don't worry, she'll be here."

I really just wanted for everyone to leave me alone but I nodded, after all they only wanted to help.

I stared down at the glass I was cleaning, wondering what I would say if it did turn out to be crystal….

"um, excuse me?"

I looked up sharply to see the same girl staring at me. This time she only had her bag with her and an old looking folder.

"hi! Sorry I had to run out before but…this folder is really important to me."

I nodded, "I see, and you don't have to apologize, like I said before it's a public bar you can come and go as you please."

"Oh yeah…right silly me." She bonked herself softly on the head with her fist.

Misoka smirked.

"Anyway I wanted see you again….its easy to talk to you….like I've known you for year."

Misoka didn't respond but kept a steady gaze on the folder, there was a piece of canvas sticking out that looked very familiar….there was a spot of blue on it.

"Oh1 This is just my thoughts folder….If I ever think of a certain painting that I want to do when I'm too busy to do it at that time, I sketch it on a piece of scrape paper and put it in here."

I nodded, wishing desperately that my powers included ex ray vision , the paint and canvas looked so aged…

"Oh, um…would you like to see some of them?" I looked up then nodded.

She pulled a large stack out that included the one I wanted to see the most. Her sketches were impressive so I tried to hide my excitement and look at them as I gradually made my way through the pile. I paused to offer a few comments, which were greatly appreciated. All the while my heart rate speed up, this was it…after this last sketch I'll find out.

I paused before I flipped the last picture….

My jaw dropped…..

**END OF CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**

…**Just kidding, continue**

….Four small fingers….

….one tiny bent thumb…

….one oddly shaped A crack on the palm…

………**MY PALM!!!**

It was crystal! I was actually staring at the face of my old friend and first love…maybe only love.

I gaped for a moment, just staring at her, my jaw felt like it could touch the floor if it hung any lower. Crystal raised an eyebrow before cocking her head t the side, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing.." I muttered, handing her back her sketches, hanging on to the palm print for just a second longer than I should have. Crystal noticed and turned the print around and gazed at it fondly.

"Ohhh, I remember this….then again I could never really forget it…..It's my friends hand print, the one I told you about yesterday."

My heart started to beat rapidly again….why cant I just tell her?

"We each gave each other our handprints…because I had t move away….did you know handprints never change? That's why we did this….so we could find each other again…"

I smiled knowingly, "That's very smart of you two…"

Crystal smiled, "Yeah…" She traced the outline of the hand print sadly, "God I miss him…"

I cleared my throat, "And uh…is this friend very special to you?" I asked.

She looked up and smiled sweetly…god she was beautiful.

"More than you could ever know…" She replied. My heart skipped a beat at her answer.

She sadly put her folder and the handprint away, standing up making me panic, she cant leave with me not saying anything! Come on Misoka get some courage up you fool!!

"W-well….I'll find him someday…thanks for listening to me b-but…I gotta go." She looked like she was ready to cry, I felt like tearing my hair out but of course I'm the calm one…its against the invisible book of Misoka rules.

As she was walking out I blurted out the fist thing that I could.

"Crystal!"

She froze in place and turned around, her eyes confused, "…H-how?"

I walked out from behind the counter briskly, stopping in front of her at least three feet away.

We stared at each other for a while, ignoring at the other customers looking at us curiously

I walked closer then reached into my back pocket, I pressed a piece something into her left hand and smiled.

She blinked then looked at it, and gasped. It was her hand print from almost 10 years ago. She shot her head up to look at me, completely shocked.

I smiled warmly "I missed you too."

"Y-you're…" Her hand shot to her mouth, tears building up in her eyes, "M-mi-"

I held a finger to my lips, still smiling, "Not here…follow me.." I started to walk away out of the bar, away from the other members of the moonlight bandits who whined in protest since they could watch anymore.

Awkwardly we walked to a safe distance away, to be precise a bus stop. There was no one there and we both stood over the awning net to a bench in front of it.

We stared at each other, "Okay…it's safe now."

Crystal was still crying, but she was smiling in an unbelievable way.

"I-I can't b-believe it…" She said sobbing, She reached a hand out to slowly touch my green hair, "m-Misoka…"

I smiled and wrapped my hand around hers, "That's right…it's me.."

Without a moment hesitation, Crystal collapsed in my arms sobbing, "I-I found you!!"

It had been quite a long time sine I had had a hug that could break my spine in half….I sighed and wrapped my arms around her to return the hug. Finally…we were together again.

We pulled apart, our arms still entwined. Huh! Would you look at that…I was actually taller than her by an inch…

A horn honked an we turned to see the bus pulled up. The driver opened the door and leaned out.

"You two getting on?"

I smiled and looked at crystal, "where are you going?"

"Central Osaka."

I smiled and nodded, puling crystal with me as we boarded. We didn't let go of eahcother's ahnds as if we did we'd get separated again.

The whole trip we didn't speak a word…I guess we were both planning on just exactly what to say. Okay…me and her have found each other, now how the heck am I gonna tell her my feelings?

The bus pulled up maybe 10 minutes later and we got off, thanking the driver as we did and paying.

Standing on the street for a moment, we realized we were standing across from the exact same park we had met all those years ago.

We looked at each other, and made our wa to it. Everything was still there…the trees, the mirror, the pond…

We stood in front of it, reminiscing. At the same time I w desperately trying to find something to say. Finally I just decided to make it up as I went along.

I wrapped my arm around her waist. She blinked in surprise then looked at me. I glanced up at her smiling.

"Crystal…" I started as I pulled her in front of me so we were facing once again.

"You know crystal….there's so much I've been wanting to tell you or the longest time….and for the longest time I thought I could plan out exactly how to say those things like I usually do. I thought I could keep it under control and go about it calmly…"

I smiled, "but I cant…Crystal, your nature is exactly opposite of mine…like a burst of uncontrollable color in a sophisticated painting…I cant' be in control when I'm with you…so I'm just going to trust my gut on this one…"

She still was looking at me curiously, only she was blushing at the compliment.

I reached out and held her hand, "Crystal…I"

I took a deep breath…this was it…

"I love you."

Crystal gasped and happy tears started to well in her eyes, I didn't stop there, I was ready to ask.

I got down on one knee, still holding her hand. Sure I felt ridiculous but crystal was worth it….no question about it..

"Crystal, I've loved you for so long….will you marry me?"

Crystal's hands were cover over her mouth and sobbing she nodded.

"Y-yes!"

I leapt up uncharacteristically, "Really?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck once again. "I love you too Misoka.."

We looked a each other again before we leaned in. finally I was able to do what I had been wanting to do since we met.

We kissed.

It felt odd, to be kissing someone in public. Bu it felt so great at the same time, at that moment I couldn't care less if there was a flash and a click n the bushes…wait, what?!

We pulled apart blushing and stared at the bushes were Akira and the others were trying very hard, and failing, to blend in.

"what are you all doing here? How are you all here?!" I asked, for once in my life flustered.

Akira scratched the back of his head, "We uh…flew and run and uh…we were just taking a stroll eh heh."

I crossed my arms angrily as they all stumbled out of the bushes, hiding the cameras behind there backs unsuccessfully.

"So you two are finally together huh? That's great."

"Misoka! You're getting married!!" Mahiru screamed and hugged crystal. Crystal smiled awkwardly, still blushing.

Mahiru winked at her and whispered, "By the way I'd like to be the auntie of a little girl please."

Crystal blushed even more and I started having a coughing fit. Nozomu patted me on the back laughing.

"It's okay buddy, that's along way off…and by the way make that a boy."

**A few months later. Regular POV**

So Misoka and Crystal were married in the middle of June, the month they had met. The ceremony was at the pond, and all of crystal's family was able to come out for it.

Oboro was in charge of the vows, Mahiru was the maid of honor while Mitsuru, Nozomu, and Akira where all Misoka's best men….because he really didn't feel like picking between them and start a riot.

After their honey moon both came back to buy a beautiful close by to the park. Crystal's paintings could be found everywhere inside of it.

One night both were standing on the back porch just spending time together without interruption.

Crystal leaned on his shoulder and looked up at him cutely, "Love you Misoka.."

Misoka smirked and curled his arm around her waist "Love you too."

"I can't believe we're finally married…never thought that would happen as I was giving you that dragonfly painting.." She finished laughing.

Misoka chuckled and put a hand on her cheek, "You haven't changed crystal…and please never do."

Crystal smiled and laid her head on his shoulder again, "If you promise you won't, it's a deal."

The couple smiled at each other and returned inside, passing three familiar pieces of canvas.

A red handprint, a blue hand print, and a big green dragonfly.

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh It's over!!!!! I can't tell you how much I loved writing this guys! Sorry for such a late update and if the ending was a little sappy. I plan on making a sequel in the future…not sure when but I will!**


End file.
